


Never Alone:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Coffee, Consensual, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny felt like he was alone during his first couple of months, He was also having a crush, & feelings for his partner, & his best friend, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	Never Alone:

*Summary: Danny felt like he was alone during his first couple of months, He was also having a crush, & feelings for his partner, & his best friend, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was feeling miserable, ever since he moved to the islands. He was only having a couple of days a week with his daughter, & fighting with his ex-wife, which doesn’t help at all.

The Blond was also having deep feelings, & a secret, & unrequited crush on his partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, He knew that he wasn’t feeling the same as he does, Even though, There was sexual tension between them. 

Meanwhile, The Former Seal was worried about his best friend, Whom he had a crush on him too. He had put his feelings too the side, cause he cared about the shorter man’s happiness. He would do anything, & everything to put a smile on Danny’s smile.

The Five-O Commander was getting coffee, & doughnuts for Danny on the way to visit him, & he wanted to make sure that he was doing okay, & if he needed anything, or wants something. The Former Seal knew that something that was up, & he will find out, one way or another.

When he got there, He set their breakfast down, & found that Danny was shaking, & crying his heart out. The Hunky Man was sad to see his most important person in his life so upset, & not talking as usual.

“Danno, What’s wrong ?”, Steve asked with concern in his voice, as he was now very worried about him. The Blond wipes his eyes, & took a deep breath, & filled in the brunette in on what has been going on the last couple of months. Steve was listening with full attention, as his best friend, & hopeful lover was talking. 

“Steve, I am in love with you, I fallen in love with you, & had been for a long time, I know that you don’t feel the same about me, I just.....”, He was cut off by Steve, who was smiling, & put a fingertip to his lips, so he could stop talking.

“I feel the same about you, You are my life, You are the most important person in my life, & you are never alone again, We’ll handle everything together”, Then, The new couple experienced their first kiss, & then went in again, this time, It was more passionate. They snuggled against each other for awhile, enjoying the silence, before they had their breakfast, The unresolved sexual tension was resolved.

The End.


End file.
